The Ultimate Ability
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Anime. Kirby gets a new copy ability but is stuck with it. How bad is it? Read and find out!
1. Dueling Dragons!

I'm in such a good mood I thought I'd make a fanfic using one of my own made up Copy Abilities! Also, guess the monster's name! Here's a hint: (color) Eyes (another color) Dragon! Look for the answers in the fic! R&R!

* * *

It would have been a nice day in Dreamland, but Dedede had to order another demon beast, a draconic one. It had piercing blue eyes and white scales that reflected blue light giving the two legged, winged terror a baby blue sheen. The beast gave a deafening roar as it let loose a blue beam at Kirby, who's already on his Warp Star. The Warp Star easily dodged, so evading is no problem, the problem is getting a Copy Ability. The demon beast is too large to inhale and trying to inhale its beam might be even crazier. Fumu and Bun watched from a safe distance, they were looking for something that Kirby could inhale and get a copy ability from. Fumu knew Kirby would be in trouble if he couldn't get a Copy Ability, she looked around and found a rock, Stone Kirby's better than nothing. She picked it up and called out to the little puffball "Kirby! Inhale this!" She threw the rock but the demon beast got in the way, it got its arm hit and some of its scales fell off. The impact of the rock caused the dragon to growl from annoyance. Kirby inhaled and instead of getting the rock, he got the fallen scales from the dragon. (Here's the "Get Copy Ability" sequence for this ability: Kirby looks to his left then right as little dragons appear and fly around him and cause him to spin, fire comes up from the spinning like a tornado and the flames get slashed apart by claws, revealing Kirby's new Copy Ability)

Kirby got an ability from the scales, but this one was never seen before. Instead of a cap, Kirby was wearing a costume. It was green with three red horns, two red wings, and a serpentine tail. Kirby also now has claws on his paws and feet. The demon beast roared out, charging up for another beam. But Kirby shot back at it with its own beam attack, leaving the dragon a little stunned and confused. The next thing Kirby did surprised even the demon beast. Kirby transformed into a dragon! As soon as he did the Warp Star turned over as it was unable to hold Kirby's weight anymore. The pink dragon plopped to the ground with a loud thud, quickly getting up and shaking off the disorientation. Kirby was now a large pink dragon with red horns, feet, and wings. Menacing fangs stuck out from his upper jaw. The things that didn't change were his eyes and red cheeks. Kirby squawked at the dragon, too young to be able to roar. The dragon beast charged another beam but Kirby countered with lightning breath. The demon beast was stunned by the electricity and unable to move. Kirby saw the chance to rush to the beast, biting with the only four fangs he had in his mouth. While still latching on to the beast the pink dragon let out a blast of bone chilling frost freezing the white dragon in a block of ice. Kirby made the finishing blow by slashing the ice to pieces, destroying the encased demon beast. Dedede and Escargon were hiding and watching the fight nearby, obviously disappointed by the white dragon's defeat. Dedede choked Escargon while pouting "That pink puffball's always destroying my demon beasts! How!" Escargon's response was too garbled from the choking to comprehend.

Kirby walked up to his two friends, unknowingly scaring them a little. Bun pointed out to the puffball "Kirby… you do know you're still a dragon right?" He was right, Kirby was still a pink dragon that if he stood up he'd be as tall as the tree next to his house. Kirby looked at the siblings, blinked twice, and walked away! "Kirby wait! You might scare everyone in Pupupu Village!" Fumu called out to the dragon after she realized he seemed to be going there. Fumu and Bun ran to catch up to Kirby and try to get him away from the village, but it's hard to change a large dragon's direction. Unknown to them, a larger dragon hiding in some bushes watched, its golden yellow eyes being the only thing clear about it. It ran off to Dedede castle with the speed of a charging tiger, quickly getting out of sight.

Back at the castle, in Dedede's throne room, the king and his henchman were talking to Customer Service about the dragon. "That dragon failed miserably!" Dedede yelled. "You said that demon beast would do the job, but it got crushed into ice cubes!" Escargon added. "Well that is an unfortunate thing to happen, but then again, it wasn't really the strongest" Customer Service got Dedede's attention with the last five words. "That wasn't the strongest! Then which one!" the king questioned. "That one's not ready, but I'll tell you that this one's three times as powerful as that dragon! You'll get it as soon as it's ready. Now, about pay…" Dedede cut off the salesperson before he could finish his sentence. He turned his seat around while in thought and saw… a pink poodle in a clown outfit repeating "Juggernaut Bitch!"? (CUT! REDO!) He turned his seat around while in thought and saw a large blue dragon with gleaming yellow eyes entering his throne room. Dedede was about to scream but the dragon quickly turned and fled from the room. "Escargon…" Dedede shakily muttered, "Did you see that?" The king looked to his side, but his henchman wasn't there. "Y-Yeah…" Escargon muttered from behind Dedede's seat, shaking from fright.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight walked through the halls calling out for Meta Knight, who has been missing for hours, when Dedede called for them "Where's Meta Knight? I think there's some rogue wild animal in here and I need the three of you to get it out of here!" the king commanded. Sword told him "Meta Knight's been missing for hours. We're looking for him right now" Escargon responded with "Just when you need them one of them is missing" which only got the snail a hit on the head from Dedede. They continued on their separate ways, but then Sword and Blade ran past the king and his henchman screaming bloody murder. When the two looked back, the giant blue dragon was right behind them but it ran past the penguin and snail and chased the two knights. Escargon then uttered "This day just keeps getting more and more fu-…" a roar shook the castle that sent the two running back from the direction they were going.

* * *

Hope this was okay for a first chapter. Sorry about that CUT! REDO! moment if it was too random. I changed some things, like fixing grammer errors. Here are some questions to think about, why is Kirby still a dragon, what's that blue dragon doing in Dedede's castle, where's Meta Knight, and what's this ultimate (hint) demon beast? Those of you who know who what the defeated dragon should already know the answer to the last question! Let's see how many readers can tell who's the dragon demon beast!


	2. He's The Blue Dragon!

Sorry about not updating earlier but an unmentioned person was being a dick about another fic of mine (it's in the Samurai Jack section so its unrelated to this fic). The answer to the demon beast question is… I'M NOT TELLING YA! It's so easy to figure it out at least one person should get the answer right! Well, here's chapter 2!

* * *

By some miracle the two siblings managed to get Kirby to go with them to the castle. Meta Knight is most likely the only one that knows about this copy ability. "What if Meta Knight doesn't know about this ability?" Bun questioned. Fumu was about to try and reassure her younger brother when she heard Kirby squawking and yelling "Poyo!" She looked to where the pink dragon was crying out towards and saw Sword and Blade running from a large blue dragon! The two knights turned to face the dragon, which looked similar to Kirby but with purple feet and purple from its chin to its belly and stopping near the tail tip which had a golden yellow arrowhead. Its piercing yellow eyes looked back at the two knights standing their ground against the dragon.

Kirby squawked happily at the blue dragon as if he recognized it. The larger dragon looked back to Kirby and chuffed at him before dodging a slash from Blade Knight's sword. Kirby quickly got between the blue dragon and two knights. "Kirby! What are you doing?" Fumu called out to the pink dragon. "Poyo! Poyo!" the smaller dragon called out as if trying to tell the knights to stop, which it could be a safe bet. The larger dragon cried out trying to speak. The few words that were understood were "Dragon" "Ability" and "Meta". Fumu thought for a little bit before speaking "Are you saying that this is the Dragon Copy Ability and something involving Meta Knight? How do you know that?" The blue dragon raised a clawed foot, the talons reflecting a golden sheen from the sun, and pointed a claw to itself. The four non dragons were speechless. Sword shakily asked "M-Meta Knight? Is that you?" The dragon roared softly and nodded. Kirby wagged his tail happily like a dog and chuffed at Meta Knight, who was about twice his size.

Meta Knight cleared his throat and attempted to speak again. It was just roars when he clearly spoke "… goes away on its own" "The dragon thing?" Bun asked getting a nod from Meta Knight. "At least this isn't permanent" Fumu was relieved to know that they wouldn't stay like that forever. Meta Knight spoke again "This is the ultimate copy ability that can control the elements like if it was as simple as breathing. Flight is also another advantage as well as sharp fangs and talons" Kirby was already demonstrating by making his own mini tornado just by wagging a claw in a circle. Blade Knight then told the blue dragon "Dedede was looking for you, but that's only cause he saw you in the castle and freaked out thinking you were some dumb wild animal" Meta Knight quickly turned to Blade Knight half roaring "What?! He called me a dumb animal! I'll kill that son of a-!" the rest was just roars before he ran to the castle, fire spouting from his mouth. "What was that about?!" Bun questioned. Kirby then tried to answer with "Poyo, bad temper, Poyo, forgot to mention!" Really wouldn't want to be the king now!

In the castle throne room Dedede was about to call Customer Service when Escargon screamed and ran away from what scared him. Dedede looked to see Meta Knight, who Dedede didn't recognize, growling at him. The extra scare was the fact that he was foaming at the mouth like if he had rabies! Dedede got up from his seat and backed away from the dragon with his hammer ready for use. "Get back, I'm warning ya! I've got a weapon!" The large dragon let wisps of grey smoke escape from his nostrils as he approached the penguin. Dedede was about to strike Meta Knight when the dragon swiped the hammer away from the king, the hammer went flying and hit the snail on the head instead. Dedede closed his eyes as he thought he was a goner but the 'rabid' dragon instead swiped at him back and forth between his paws like if the penguin was a ball before rolling him to Escargon. Meta Knight charged at them on his hind legs growling out "Falcon PUNCH!" and punching the two before running out of the room. Dedede and Escargon were knocked the (expletive) out from the punch. Out in the hallway Meta Knight licked his lips and commented "Whipped cream, it does add that wild touch. Hehe".

* * *

LOL Meta Knight thinks he's Captain Falcon! Hope this chapter came out at least OK. Now we know about not only the blue dragon but also where Meta Knight was, they're both one and the same! Until next chapter!


	3. Troublesome Kirby!

After getting some reviews I thought I'd pick up the pace! I can't get this song out of my head so let's see how many people can find the name of the song in the fic, its only a bit of the lyrics! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Since Kirby couldn't go to Pupupu Village he went to the king's castle instead. With his senses increased he was curious about everything again. He could see in the darker parts of the castle more clearly, he could hear every single Waddle Dees' footsteps, he even has odor layering, the ability to smell things individually instead of all together. Fumu, Bun, and the two knights were trying to get Kirby out of the castle but the pink dragon was just too stubborn to leave. "We're gonna look for Meta Knight, good luck with your big pink dilemma" Sword Knight said to the siblings before he and Blade Knight ran off to the throne room where the blue dragon would most likely be. Kirby decided to separate too and ran from Fumu and Bun while they weren't looking to the kitchen.

--

In the kitchen some Waddle Dees were cooking with Waddle Doo supervising them. "Careful with that-!" Waddle Doo yelled before cake batter was spilled all over him. Waddle Doo shook some of the batter off but it was kinda sticky so most of it stayed on him, not a good thing when a pink dragon that loves to eat walks into the kitchen. The Waddle Dees freaked out and ran into a corner huddled against each other. Waddle Doo didn't notice Kirby and yelled to the Waddle Dees "What are you all doing, the king expects the food to be do-!" Kirby grabs Waddle Doo in his jaws and swallows him whole!

--

"Kirby! Where are you?" Fumu called out. Waddle Dees then ran past the two, clearly scared to death. Fumu and Bun quickly ran to the kitchen and saw Kirby snacking in the fridge. The pink dragon looks to the two, his mouth covered in ketchup, and goes back to eating. "I knew we should've checked here first, sis," Bun proudly told his sister. Fumu went up to Kirby and noticed something in his mouth. Finally getting irritated by the object Kirby spat it to the wall where it pierced its landing spot. It was a sword covered in different condiments. Fumu recognized whose sword it was and shakily asked the happily eating dragon "Kirby, w-where's Waddle Doo?" Kirby looked to Fumu, seemed to think for a few moments, then started to try and cough up something. After a few hacking sounds Kirby cough up Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo got up despite being a little disoriented from his experience. "Ugh! What was that!" the cycloptic puffball exclaimed before turning around and seeing Kirby. Of course, he ran away screaming and yelling random profanity. "How long is Kirby going to stay like that?" Bun complained. "I'm sure it's not for too long" Fumu assured her brother with a hint of disgust that still lingered from what she saw. The two looked around to realize that Kirby had run off again.

Fumu and Bun slammed open the door to their family room and saw Kirby and Meta Knight curled up asleep. Apparently the song playing on the TV soothed them. "_Umi ni itai ni kami ni, anata no mukou kaima mieru omokage, moshi mo toki no nagare o, saka noboreta sono hito ni dearu__**.**_"I guess its true that music soothes the savage beast" Fumu softly spoke careful not to wake the two snoring Star Warriors. Bun tiptoed up to the sleeping dragons and checked if they were really asleep. "Ya think we should tell Sword and Blade we found Meta Knight?" Bun asked to his older sister. Fumu looked to Kirby and Meta Knight and thought they wouldn't go anywhere. "OK, lets go, Bun" When the two left the song had ended and the two winged wonders started to stir from their sleep.

--

Dedede was asking Customer Service about the ultimate demon beast but Customer Service couldn't stop laughing about what had happened to the king and his henchman. "You said the dragon Falcon Punched you! Hahahaha! That's a riot! Find the dragon again and see if he Falcon Kicks you, Hahaha!" Dedede was so upset about the dragon fiasco that Escargon could've sworn he saw steam coming out of him! "Shut the (expletive) up about that dragon! I want to know about the demon beast! What's taking so long?!" Dedede fumed. Customer Service continued to laugh some more before he spoke "The demon beast, hehe, is still not ready, hehe, it takes three of the last demon beast, hehe, that was sent to you to make that ultimate demon beast, hehe. There's only two, hehe, dragons right now. Be… more…" Customer Service broke into a laughing fit before he could finish. Can't stand being laughed at anymore King Dedede cut off the laughing hyena. "Escargon, don't mention that dragon incident to anyone!" the king angrily commanded.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Here's a hint to the lyrics question, Blood +. Remember, R&R and Meta Knight won't spill cake batter on you and get Kirby to eat you!

Meta Knight: What do I look like, your servant?

Me: Just do it!


	4. LOL! Blooper Chapter!

I decided to do a blooper chapter of the three chapters so far! Hope everyone likes, also, the jokes are internet jokes that at least some of you will recognize!

* * *

The dragon beast charged another beam but Kirby retaliated with "IMMA FIRIN MA LAZAR!!" and shot a huge beam at the dragon, completely obliterating it!

(CUT! ACTION!)

"Now, about pay…" Dedede cut off the salesperson before he could finish his sentence… but then the screen turned on again showing a small green dinosaur that said in a baby voice "Mama Luigi!" Dedede turned the screen off and realized someone wearing a green shirt, blue overalls and a green hat was in the throne room, but all he said was "Spaghetti!"

(CUT! ACTION!)

Sword Knight and Blade Knight walked through the halls calling out for Meta Knight, who has been missing for hours, when Dedede called for them "Where's Meta Knight? I wonder what's for dinner." Blade Knight then exclaimed "Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorak!"

(CUT! ACTION!)

Doctor Octagonapus!" the smaller dragon called out and fired a huge beam at Sword and Blade!

(CUT! ACTION!)

"What are you all doing, the king expects the food to be do-!" Then Waddle Doo hears Kirby shout "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

(CUT! ACTION!)

"Squaddala!" … Fumu called out?

(CUT! ACTION!)

"Kirby, w-where's Waddle Doo?" Kirby looked to Fumu, seemed to think for a few moments, then started to try and cough up something. After a few hacking sounds Kirby cough up… TOAST!

(CUT! ACTION!)

"The demon beast, hehe, is still not ready, hehe, it takes three of the last demon beast, hehe, that was sent to you to make that ultimate demon beast, hehe. There's only two, hehe, dragons right now. Be… more…" Customer Service broke into a laughing fit before he could finish. Can't standing being laughed at anymore King Dedede shouted "You must die!" and shot lightning from his hands and destroyed the TV!

(CUT! A- Oh screw this, I'm outta here!)

* * *

I hope everyone finds this at least a little funny!

Kirby: I CAN HAZ CHEEEZBURGER?

Meta Knight: I be in ur fic, speekin lolcat.

Me: WTF! O RLY?

Meta Knight: YA RLY!

Me: SRSLY?

Meta Knight: YEAH!

Me: NO WAI!


	5. Dragon's Day Afternoon

The fourth chapter is now up! And the dragons are awake… oh wait, that might be a bad thing… Read and find out what happens when you leave Dragon Kirby with Dragon Meta Knight. Also, before it becomes an issue you might want to read its semi prequel (it's not exactly a prequel) "Fight For The Mask!" R&R!

* * *

Bun slammed open the door and shouted out "They're in he-!" Fumu, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight walk in only to see draconic footprints leading outside and the credits to an anime playing on the television. The four look to each other before rushing down the hall to find the dragons.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby was still exploring around the castle with Meta Knight following behind nonchalantly. While the pink dragon was excited about the increased senses the blue dragon couldn't wait for this ability to end. Kirby sniffed at one door before knocking it down and entering, Meta Knight following to make sure he didn't get into trouble. It was Meta Knight's room. Meta Knight watched Kirby intently, he already knew what the little dragon probably wanted. The pink dragon reached out to a jar behind where the door once was only to get a disciplinary nip on the snout by the older dragon. "Poyo! That hurt!" the baby complained. "Then don't touch my stuff!" Meta Knight answered before lifting Kirby up in his jaw like a mother tiger moving her cub and took him out of the room.

The four had checked almost everywhere, and when they checked Meta Knight's room the dragons had already left. The four were now thinking of an idea in the hallway to catch up to the two puffballs gone draco. "Those two move quickly!" Blade exclaimed. Fumu thought for a few moments before saying "Let's go outside! If they've been everywhere in the castle then at least Kirby will venture outside the castle". The other three agreed to the idea and they sprinted down the hall to the castle exit.

Outside the castle Kirby had fallen into the moat and decided to swim. Meta Knight was lying down nearby on the bridge, which was down, and looking towards the castle occasionally. He already heard footsteps coming from the castle. The blue dragon looked back at the moat and noticed Kirby wasn't there anymore. Meta Knight quickly got up and sniffed the air. It was no use, the water washed away the pink dragon's scent. "Kirby? Where are you?" Meta Knight called out. The older dragon dashed off to search for Kirby.

In Pupu Village the cappies thought that the only scare for the day would be from the white dragon and continued the day like if nothing had happened, probably not a good idea. The mayor was getting gas from the only gas station in the village for his car when he heard heavy footfalls. Gus turned his attention from the car and noticed that Mayor Len was gone, and a large pink dragon was coming this way! He was about to run when the dragon leapt into the air and landed on the car, scratching it in places and popping a wheel. Gus stood frozen in fear as the dragon wagged its tail from side to side like a metronome. The pink dragon sniffed him, became disgusted by the smell of gas, and went to explore the village. Gus could only look at the dragon for a few seconds before hiding under the scratched car shivering with fright.

30 minutes later Meta Knight strolled into the village, heavy dragon feet making audible thumps, and noticed everyone was hiding. His sense of smell could pick up the frightened cappies but Kirby's scent is still mostly indistinguishable… but he got something! He dashed to Kawasaki's restaurant and poked his head through the doors. He found Kirby stuffing his face with the chef's cooking while said chef was hiding under a table with his arms over his head. Meta Knight roared out to the baby dragon not only getting the smaller dragon's attention but also smashing every window within a 1 mile radius. Kirby angrily squawked back before stuffing his face again. Meta Knight tried to get in the restaurant but was too big to fit through the entrance. Deciding not to add to the damage already done to Kawasaki's restaurant he waited outside for Kirby to come out. "… Motherf(expletive)er just called me a d(expletive)bag!"

* * *

These cappies act as if they never saw a fire breathing dragon walk through the village armed to the teeth and claws!... Oh wait, I see the problem…

Kirby: 'Squawk!'

Me: … You did NOT just call me a b(expletive)!


	6. Suspicious Dragons

Two dragons in Pupu Village can only equal one thing: trouble. Seeing as I don't have much else to say I'll leave you to the fic.

* * *

Kirby exited the trashed restaurant and sniffed the air. He realized Meta Knight had left him, or at least that's what it looked like. The blue dragon pounced on the pink one when he wasn't looking and put a foot on the smaller dragon's snout keeping the troublemaker in place. "Call me that again and I'll…" Meta Knight stopped mid sentence and sniffed. He turned his attention from Kirby to Fumu, Bun, and the two knights running up to them. He let go of the younger dragon, who rubbed his aching snout, and walked up to the four. Kirby was about to do the same but he had other ideas in mind.

Fumu put her hands on her hips and questioned "Did you two have fun scaring everyone?" Meta Knight growled before Bun yelled "Kirby! Where are you going!?" The two looked to see Kirby walking off somewhere with his nose close to the ground and acting more dog-like than draconic. Meta Knight was close to slapping his forehead but decided to go after the little (well, Kirby's little in his eyes) dragon. Deciding he's had enough of the mischievous dragon's antics Meta Knight grabbed Kirby in his jaws and carried him back to the castle. The other four followed the clearly angered dragon.

"This little (expletive) was a pain in my wings!" Meta Knight roared, referring to Kirby. Kirby still sniffed the castle floor and urged the older dragon to do so too. Meta Knight just kept slapping him back every time the younger dragon nudged him. "Isn't there anyway to get rid of the ability sooner?" Blade asked the blue dragon, who shook his head. Fumu kept an eye on Kirby to make sure he didn't leave the group, so Kirby kept an eye on her to look for a lapse in security all the while urging Meta Knight to sniff out for something. The blue dragon turned to Kirby and bit the air in front of the pink dragon's face before telling him "You're starting to bug me, kid!" Fumu got between the two, but it wasn't very effective considering their huge size. Kirby put his two forefeet on Meta Knight's head and pushed him to the floor, shocking the others. Meta Knight growled before he started sniffing too. The two dragons wandered through the hall with the other four following them, again.

The king called Costumer Service yet again about the demon beast. "You're really starting to p(expletive) me off now" Costumer Service bluntly told to the king. Dedede hit Escargon on the head after he saw the snail giving an agreeing nod about the number of times he called. "What is taking so long to get another dragon!? Kirby and that blue dragon are turning this place upside down!" the king yelled. "Your patience and temper must be the size of an ant's brain. Like I said, you have to be more patient. By the way, have fun with your two dragon friends!" Customer Service told the king, turning the screen off. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dedede questioned, only getting a scared yell from Escargon and a gulping sound. Dedede turned around and saw Meta Knight cough up Escargon and spit the snail at him. Kirby walked in afterwards and growled at the king and henchman. The two backed away from the dragons as the blue dragon accosted the king and growled "I got my eye on you" before walking out of the throne room, Kirby following behind and spitting in the king's general direction. The two just stared after realizing the blue dragon's identity.

* * *

What took the airheads to find out about the blue dragon's identity. Other than that, Kirby and Meta Knight seem to be on to Dedede's scheme. Until next chapter! (Might take a while… I'm playing Kirby Super Star Ultra!)


	7. Demon Beast Toramizu!

Sorry this took so long to update but I was busy. But at least I did get a chapter done! This also introduces a brand new demon beast, Toramizu! Not much else to say so, R&R!

* * *

"Think he's still ticked about you calling him a dumb animal?" Escargon asked King Dedede, who wasn't really paying attention. He instead called Holy (What's so holy about it, more like holy sh-) NightMare Co. "What did I say" Customer Service angrily told the king expecting the same question. "It's not about that, right now I just need a cheap 'test' demon" Dedede explained. "Well, there is this one" he turns to point to a small liger cub like creature with tiny angel wings, golden stripes on white fur, innocent green eyes, and a tuft of blue fur on its head. "This little fella's name is Toramizu, he likes to swim and can use water like a weapon, or so I've been told since all I've ever seen him do was chase yarn balls and scratch everything. You want him? He's yours my friend, as long as you have enough ru- Oh who writes this cr-!" (CUT! REDO!) "So you want this cat? He's not worth much since all he'd ever be good for is being a troublesome house pet" He told Dedede. "He'll do, I'd still rather see that ultimate demon beast, but what's taking so long!" He didn't get an answer as he was left with a blank screen and a liger cub like demon beast playfully gnawing on his hammer.

Meta Knight growled at the throne room door, he knew some demon beast was going to pop up, but it was Kirby who was closest to the door ready to leap into action. But once the door opened only a small cub, which acted more like a kitten, stumbled out. It twirled its tail, which had a very noticeable blue tuft at the end, and appeared more ready to play than fight. Kirby took a closer look at the cub and received a lick on his snout from the feline. Meta Knight eyed it suspiciously, he remained in a crouched position in case Kirby fell for its ruse, but apparently there was none. Dedede had been watching everything by leaving the door slightly open but all he saw was a dragon and liger wagging their tails. 'Come on, do something' Dedede actually came up with an idea to study the dragons' moves and plan a strategy, but of course Escargon would be the one planning the strategy. The dragon and liger continued to play until Meta Knight found no sign of a threat in the cub and fell asleep. Dedede was furious. "That was a big rip off! There was no attacking! I feel like beating up that Customer Service sonnuva b(expletive) until he turns black and blue!" At the mention of the word, the little liger's fur stood up, its front canines grew into saber fangs, and its gentle emerald green eyes turned into a malicious red.

Kirby stepped back as the liger turned its attention to the sleeping blue dragon. It pounced and unsheathed its ebony black claws on the sleeping dragon. Meta Knight stood up and roared painfully as the claws dug deep enough into his snout to draw blood. He grabbed the liger and threw it against a wall. The cub growled before speaking in a childish voice "I am Toramizu! Ruler of the sea and all bodies of water!" The cub grew bigger and leaner, its blue head tuft turning into a slight mane and its wings enlarged. It spoke again in an adolescent voice. "I'm bored and I want a playmate…" It grew into the size of Wolfwrath (I'm going with this name because I prefer this name over Chilidog) and its small mane grew into a full blue mane. Its voice was deep as it spoke once more. "And I choose you two!"

* * *

Toramizu is a male and in the next chapter (and probably onwards) will be referred to as such. Toramizu is a liger demon beast that normally takes to the form of a cub but grows when he's battle ready, which happens after someone says the word blue. I bet Nightmare didn't know about that! Oh well. Toramizu uses the power of water and its other states of matter to attack. So yeah, it's based on waterbending from Avatar the Last Airbender. Until the next chapter, remember to review and you can pet cub Toramizu (just don't say blue!)!


	8. Hoshi no Death Note! Bloopers!

I've decided that after every three chapters I'll make a blooper chapter, so here's a blooper chapter for chapters 4-6! Hope you all enjoy! The last blooper chapter was an internet joke special. Now is a Death Note special, so skip to chapter 7 if you don't know much about Death Note.

* * *

Meta Knight watched Kirby intently, he already knew what the little dragon probably wanted. The pink dragon reached out to a jar behind where the door once was only to… grab a black notebook beside the jar. He yelps and drops the book, running away from sheer fright. "You were in his face, weren't you Ryuk?" Meta Knight nonchalantly asked to seemingly nothing, which was really a familiar hidden Shinigami.

(CUT! Who invited him here? ACTION!)

Fumu thought for a few moments before saying "Let's go outside! If they've been everywhere in the castle then at least Kirby will venture outside the castle" The other three agreed to the idea and they sprinted down the hall to the castle exit… only to run in the opposite direction from the sight a half eaten apple floating in mid air!

(CUT! Get that death god out of here! ACTION!)

"Kirby? Where are you?" Meta Knight called out. The older dragon dashed off to search for Kirby… tripping on a person sitting in an awkward and probably uncomfortable position. Meta Knight roared to the person "F(expletive)! Get out of the way!... L?"

(CUT! L, wrong place! ACTION!)

"Isn't there anyway to get rid of the ability sooner?" Blade asked the blue dragon, who… was interrupted by a person slamming open the door calling out "Ryuzaki!..." He looked around for a second before asking "I'm in the wrong place, aren't I?" The six nodded their heads to the man.

(CUT! Matsuda, this is Hoshi no Kaabii, Death Note's in the next studio! ACTION!)

"Your patience and temper must be the size of an ant's brain. Like I said, you have to be more patient. By the way, have fun with your two dragon friends!" Customer Service told the king, turning the screen off. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dedede questioned, only getting a scared yell from Escargon and a gulping sound. Dedede turned around and saw Meta Knight… writing something on a black notebook! "Holy c(expletive), that ain't!..." Meta Knight gave a smug smile as Dedede ran away screaming like a little girl. The dragon then removed the sticker on the book that read "Death Note" and shown that he was drawing a doodle of the king hung on a tree. "Hehe".

(CUT! That was a good one! ACTION!)

Meta Knight stood up and roared painfully as the claws dug deep enough into his snout to draw blood. He grabbed the liger and threw it against a wall. The cub growled before speaking in a childish voice "Boku ga Kira da!" Meta Knight responded with "Where's Near?"

(CUT!)

"Since everyone can't stop thinking of it, you all go watch Death Note and get it out of your systems." I told everyone as they all raced off to their homes to watch the anime.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't all that funny but it's hard to make a serious anime like Death Note seem funny. Still, I hope it was at least enjoyable.

Light Yagami: Where's my Death Note!?

BlueDragonFic: I don't know! (Is hiding the Death Note behind her back)


	9. Kirby vs Toramizu

Here's chapter 7 so people who can't understand the blooper chapter have something to read. Toramizu's apparently stronger than he appears! Will the dragons be able to defeat a foe that can control water as easily as flipping the bird at a guy you don't like?

* * *

Toramizu charged at Meta Knight who side stepped out of the way. The liger impacted the wall head first and with a loud thump but was not bothered by it! It quickly turned around and shot a forceful stream of water at Kirby and pushed him to a wall. Kirby shook off the dizziness he got from the force only to be pounced on by the liger. Kirby bucked and hopped as the demon liger tightened its grip. Kirby bashed his back to a wall and fell out of the castle through the hole the impact created and landed in the moat. Meta Knight looked out from the hole and jumped back as a pillar of water sprang from the moat and took to the form of a serpentine dragon. Inside the water dragon was Kirby struggling to get out. Meta Knight was about to leap into action when the water dragon spun around until it became a waterspout. The force of the generated wind was so powerful it swept the blue dragon from his feet and into the waterspout.

When Fumu, Bun, and the two knights caught up to the dragons they saw the raging waterspout from outside the hole in the wall. "What the h(expletive) is that!?" Bun shouted as he pointed to a feline silhouette in the waterspout. It roared loudly before launching itself from the raging waterspout with its fangs bared and claws unsheathed. Blade intercepted the feline by swiping the big cat away with his sword. The liger landed on his feet and roared as Sword stabbed the liger's front left leg, it moved its leg in the way purely by chance otherwise his chest would have been stabbed instead. The sword did not break any bones or blood vessels so the liger wasn't even very bothered by the stab. Toramizu bit at Sword's helmet but the frail fangs would break if he bit down too hard so he flung the knight at Blade and they were both knocked into the waterspout. Ignoring the two children, Toramizu dashed into the waterspout.

The waterspout dissipated and left the four trapped inside to fall into the moat. Kirby looked through the hole to see Fumu and Bun looking down worriedly. The pink dragon then looked around for Meta Knight and saw him with Sword and Blade on his back. "Sir, do you think that crazy cat is still in the water?" Blade asked the blue dragon, shivering from the cold water. Meta Knight was about to fly off when the water sprang up in the shape of crocodile jaws, clamped down, and pulled the three knights under leaving Kirby surprised and scared. He took off into the air but was struck down by squirts of water pelting him at a speed that they felt like bullets. He fell back down into the water with a splash. "Kirby!" Fumu and Bun called out as Kirby didn't surface.

Under the water Kirby was in pain from the water spray, too much pain to move. He just sank until he reached the bottom of the moat. He had to surface soon or he'd drown but he couldn't find the energy to do so. The waterspout had really weakened him and the water bullets only made it worse. He heard a gargled chuff. Kirby looked up and saw the silhouettes of Meta Knight and his two apprentices presumably looking at him. He stood up, finally finding the energy to swim to the surface after remembering how devastated everyone would be if he didn't make it out of this fight, especially Fumu. He flapped his wings and sprang out from the water. He was bleeding, but not badly. Meta Knight, with Sword Knight and Blade Knight on his back, surfaced afterward. Fumu and Bun breathed sighs of relief to see Kirby was alright (somewhat). Kirby landed down beside the water and roared out to the liger. "Come and get me mother-poyo!" Kirby taunted. Toramizu jumped out and landed on the water. They glared at each other before springing to action.

Kirby managed to clamp his jaws on the liger's shoulders which the liger bit at his neck. The pink dragon pulled the liger away from him. The fangs were too frail to withstand the pressure and motion and snapped off the liger's jaw. Kirby threw Toramizu into the water and the liger created a great splash. Kirby readied himself as he barely dodged a water whip created from Toramizu. Kirby got up on his hind legs and motioned the water into creating a big wave which slammed the liger onto the castle's wall. Toramizu pushed back his own wave at Kirby but when the wave made contact it froze Kirby from his feet to his neck. He yelped as the big cat charged but Meta Knight tackled the cat away and unfroze Kirby with fire breath. It scorched his feet a little but at least he was free. Kirby charged to the liger as the liger charged at him. The two sprang up, Toramizu's claws were covered in an icy mist as Kirby's claws were flaming. They slashed at each other, landing back to back. They stood for a few seconds before Toramizu shrunk back to kitten size. Kirby looked to the cub as the cat looked back at him innocently. Meta Knight grabbed the cub by the scruff of its neck and looked at it. "That thing's dangerous, kill it!" Sword Knight suggested. Meta Knight's eyes were green while he was lost in thought before letting Toramizu go, the cub happily ran into Whispy Woods. Fumu and Bun crossed the drawbridge just in time to see what Meta Knight did. "Why'd you do that!?" Bun angrily asked the blue dragon. "I don't think it was really a bad cat, just don't say blue" The group watched as the liger turned back to wave a paw before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

That little cub will be back, and like Meta Knight said he isn't really a bad cat. Those were just a few of his techniques. I call them, in order, River Breath, Water Dragon, Waterspout, Crocodile Dunker, Water Bullet, Water Whip, Tide Push, Freezer (it's when he freezes his water techniques), and Aqua Claw. When he turns his water techniques into steam it's his Steamer, ice to water is his Melter, and steam/water vapor to water is his Condenser. He's really powerful and deadly since he can steal away the moisture from an area and cause droughts or ravage an area with storms and floods, but he would rather be friends then kill unless you say the "b" word. Until next chapter, R&R!


	10. Stray Shapeshifter Warrah

After the completion of The Haunted Castle I thought I'd continue this fic. This one focuses more on just Meta Knight alone then him and Kirby. Truthfully, this fic is supposed to center around the interactions between Kirby and Meta Knight with a draconic twist. Speaking of draconic twists, if you like Wolfwrath (Chilidog) you might like this new character I'm going to introduce. He's Kirby series exclusive for a good reason. This chapter is being narrated by Meta Knight by the way.

* * *

After what happened with Toramizu I wanted some alone time. I was just outside the castle holding my seemingly pearl white claws to the sunlight. I thought Galaxia had disappeared when I turned into this draconic monstrosity when I realized Galaxia never really left. It split into twelve, three pieces for each clawed foot. My claws are Galaxia! Holding the white claws to direct light reveals its hidden golden sheen. After this discovery I must have bored myself to sleep from constantly watching the talons turn from white to gold cause before I knew it I was having a rather… vivid dream.

---Meta Knight's Dream---

I wasn't a dragon anymore, but I was in a meadow that I hadn't been to since I journeyed with the star warriors I fought alongside with so many years ago. I was actually enjoying the piece for a bit watching cherry blossom petals float effortlessly through the breeze. Have you ever heard the song "The Poem of Everyone's Souls"? From Persona 3? That song came to my mind… until a fire started burning everything in its destructive path. That poem then became a battle as a familiar shape formed within the fire, a lupine silhouette. It hissed before it jumped from the flames and revealed itself as Wolfwrath! Its magenta fur turned icy light blue as it shot a blast of ice, something was going awry with this dream! I dodged the ice blast easily but almost fell into the flames left by the wolf. It looked me in the eyes, it's piercing yellow eyes turning blue as its fur changed to yellow and struck with lightning. It was too fast to dodge and the electricity hit me, my mask fell off just as I saw the wolf turn into a… miniature dragon?

---Reality---

I awoke with a gasp. When I did a small reptilian creature in front of me flinched. It looked up to me as I got up, its golden eyes portraying innocence. It was green with a magenta belly, snout, wings, hands, and feet. Feathers trailed from between its short ears down to its tail where they formed a fan shape. It's a bit odd, it feels like I've seen this creature from somewhere… I brushed the feeling aside lowered my head to its eye level. Amber eyes met each other as the creature stared back as if reading my thoughts. It looked to me happily and gave a respectful bow before it did the most astonishing, and in a way infuriating, thing I've seen in a long while. It morphed… into Wolfwrath!

I don't know whether or not to be amazed or angered, what just happened was a complete surprise. Same fur, same spikes, same jewel. But its tail was pink at the tip and its eyes still portrayed innocence, gentleness, as if wanting a friend. If it wanted a friend it did it the wrong way! I stepped back with my fangs bared. It stepped forward with its ears lowered and tail between its legs. I quizzically tilted my head, it did the same. I stood up, it copied me. I relaxed and laid down, but it approached and licked my cheek. Getting a little nervous I stood up and walked back to the castle, but it followed me! I turned the other way and it did so too. What's going on here! I looked it straight in the eyes and told it "What's the big idea?" It just yawned and rolled over on its back, which is a mystery considering it has large spikes on its back. The fact it looked like Wolfwrath made me despise it just for its appearance, but I should have really judged it for its true personality! This isn't Wolfwrath and I should've known! This isn't even a wolf! I patted its head and its lips curled into a playful smile, its golden eyes twinkling with a look as if thanking me for something.

If it knew about my past with the form it took to it might not have done something that seemed so foolish from the start, so instead of just giving it that name, Wolfwrath, I thought it needed a different name to give it its own identity. I turned around and gestured for Warrah to come along with me. It jumped with glee and walked back to the castle by my side. Now that I think about it, how will the others feel about my new companion?

* * *

So in a way, I brought back Wolfwrath! His name sounds weird doesn't it, but that's because it's named after an extinct species of canine. The warrah, or Falkland Island Fox, was a canine that lived in the Falkland Islands near Argentina. This fox was the only native mammal of the islands and became extinct in 1876. Because it was so tame around people they called it the warrah, foolish dog of the south, while they exterminated the canines for believing that they were a threat to their livestock. It's a shame because I've seen pictures of them and have the Zoo Tycoon Extinct Species expansion pack and they are so cute! I even named one of my Zoo Tycoon warrahs Meta Knight! But more to the topic, Warrah is a Copy Basilisk. Its one of three basilisk species, the other two being the Greater and Lesser, that can change its form but it's for a good reason. If it doesn't find a new form within 40 days of reaching adulthood it will die. To ensure it finds a good form it can read minds like a psychic claims but this is real! If it finds a form it likes from a memory it becomes loyal to whoever it got the form from, thankful for the lifesaver. So now Meta Knight has more loyal followers! Hitting Warrah hard enough will return him to original form but he'll quickly change back to wolf form. Until next time, sorry this bottom part was so long, and don't forget to review, it keeps me going!


	11. Enter, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

I plan to make this the third to last chapter ending with an epilogue so without further adu, the ultimate beast shall be revealed!

* * *

The sun was setting, painting the sky with yellow, orange, and even hints of pink. Two hours ago Warrah was introduced to the others who at first didn't seem to trust the wolf-dragon but grew to like the spunky creature. Warrah chased his tail and seemed amused that Kirby would try and keep up with the tails circular path. Fumu started sketching the two the moment Warrah stopped spinning, noticing the two were posing for the sketch. Despite the serenity that flowed through the air Meta Knight was tense. He had a foreboding feeling that something was going to happen. Sword and Blade, noticing the tension, stood beside the large blue dragon. 'Prepare yourself, Kirby. This won't be an easy fight'.

Dedede entered the throne, he was going to ask about the ultimate demon beast again. But his question was answered before he even got to his seat. The transporter was out and bringing something to the castle, something big. Dedede was excited about the demon beast, he even had a hard time trying to suppress the urge to jump with excitement. Escargon immediately left the room the moment he got a bad feeling. When the creature revealed itself it was white like the previous dragon with the same blue sheen and blue eyes… all six of them,two on each of its three individual heads. It flapped its mighty wings and the middle head roared. Dedede was about to command the dragon to attack when the beast grabbed and swallowed him whole.

Fumu finished her sketch and showed it to the two models, both of them jumping with joy. Meta Knight startled everyone when he stood up and roared. Kirby looked to the castle to see a three headed white hydra bash through the castle wall. Held in the jaws of the left head was Escargon, who only seconds later was swallowed alive. Kirby squawked at the hydra and the hydra roared back. Meta Knight snorted in the hydra's direction, white smoke coming out of his nostrils. The hydra landed down and glared at Kirby. Kirby shot a blue beam at the dragon beast but the beast was able to fire three beams simultaneously and overpowered Kirby's beam with no problem. Warrah reared up and shot a fireball at the hydra but the hydra flapped its large wings and extinguished the ball of flame. The hydra turned around and slammed its heavy tail on Kirby. Meta Knight quickly slashed the hydra's leg and retreated back to his previous spot only to discover the claws didn't even leave a scratch on the demon beast. Kirby got up and tried to bite the hydra but the hydra's right head bit the pink dragon first and held on to the little dragon's throat intent on suffocating him. Meta Knight quickly reacted and tried to bite the head pinning Kirby but the middle head used its beam attack on him and hit one of his forefeet. Meta Knight tripped and knocked the right head away from the pink dragon who gasped for a breath of air. The hydra grabbed Meta Knight in one of its hands and threw him to Sword and Blade, the two being lucky to avoid a collision. Kirby bit the Hydra's tail but heard a crunching sound as one of his fangs fell off. Kirby knew there was a big problem; the demon beast's hide is impenetrable.

* * *

Or is it? Can the little pink dragon find a way to crack through the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's scales? That will have to wait for true chapter 10! Also, sorry if this chapter was short, this chapter's just an introduction to the ultimate beast but I'll make the next chapter longer (well, the next, next chapter as the next chapter is a blooper chapter).


	12. The Shining Wyvern

Sorry folks if you were expecting a blooper chapter but I decided to just continue ahead with the story. I'll add a blooper chapter later. There's a good reason for the absence of a blooper chapter, but you'll have to wait to find out! Enjoy true chapter 10!

* * *

Kirby backed up as one of the hydra's heads lashed out at him, its gnashing teeth making audible clangs. Kirby spewed flame breath at the ultimate dragon but its beam cut straight through the fire. Kirby quickly dodged the beam and suffered only minor burns from the resulting explosion. Meta Knight got back up and aimed for the demon beast's leg but it lashed out with one of its heads and Meta Knight bit down on its long serpentine neck. The ultimate dragon roared out as blood trickled down from the puncture wounds caused by the fangs. Seeing a chink in the dragon's defense Kirby aimed a beam at the dragon and hit the middle head's neck. The dragon tumbled over, Meta Knight letting go as the beast collapsed. It laid there, not moving a muscle. Kirby approached the dragon to check for signs of life. Deciding he had defeated the dragon Kirby turned around, only to be bitten on his back by one of the ultimate dragon's heads and lifted. Seeing the pink dragon in trouble Meta Knight charged at the hydra, only to be slammed by the demon beast's tail. Throwing Kirby aside, it turned its attention to Sword and Blade. All three heads licked their lips as it approached the two knights. Before any swords clashed with dragon claws a storm cloud appeared above the ultimate dragon and dropped lightning on it. The dragon only flinched a little and turned its attention to Warrah, who changed color to yellow as electricity crackled through his fur. Rearing up it launched a thunderbolt at the beast's neck, the hydra roaring in pain. Deciding it had had enough the hydra shot its beam and blew away the Wolfwrath look-alike. Meta Knight pawed at Kirby's unconscious form until the ultimate dragon sent a beam in his direction. Meta Knight braced himself for the attack but the beam was reflected back at the dragon.

He saw a large shield made of ice in front of him; and Toramizu. He appeared in his adolescent form and gave a mighty roar at the demon dragon. Roaring back the ultimate dragon tried to slam the liger with its tail but he swiftly dodged as Meta Knight fired a beam of ice at the dragon, freezing its left head and neck. Handicapped and furious, it rapidly shot balls of explosive blue light at the two. They managed to avoid most of the attack but the rampage freed the frozen head. Toramizu swiftly controlled the water inside a nearby tree and launched it at the dragon, the tree shattering like glass. The water quickly froze into an icicle spear and the right head dropped to the ground, decapitated from the attack. Warrah, changing its color again to light blue, quickly got up and charged at the ultimate dragon with an icy claw slash, severing the right head. Only the middle head remained, dazed and confused by what was happening. Seizing the chance, Meta Knight raised a claw and slashed down; creating a sword beam that sliced the ultimate dragon in half. It let loose a final death roar as its two halves split. Out of the remains climbed out Dedede and Escargon, both covered in… whatever the beast last ate. Just as soon as the dragon was defeated the Dragon Ability wore off for Meta Knight. He was relieved to finally be back to normal. He turned his attention to Kirby, who shakily got back up. The ability didn't wear off for him yet. Sword and Blade rushed up to Meta Knight as Warrah started licking the blue puffball's face until his mask fell off. They thought they won, but Kirby knew it wasn't over yet.

He squawked out for them to dodge but it was too late. A shining dragon charged through the five, scattering and knocking them out in one hit. It stopped and glared at the pink dragon and let loose a roar that shook everything in its radius. Fumu was really worried about Kirby now. Kirby growled at the new foe, getting a growl back as a response. The new dragon was very metallic looking wyvern (two legs, two wings) and shone brightly, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. The pink dragon spewed fiery breath causing only minor damage, the shining dragon attacked back with a burst of white light. Kirby was blown back by the attack and temporarily blinded. Only seeing white he couldn't dodge every kick, swipe, and bite. After regaining his vision Kirby quickly shot a beam at the beast but it was reflected back to the pink dragon chick. The shining dragon stomped and jumped on Kirby before biting the little dragon's wing and throwing the pink dragon, his wing tearing with an audible rip. After the toss, Kirby couldn't get up. The wings are a major weak spot and now he couldn't find the energy to get up. Seeing the opportunity to finish the job, the shining dragon launched a thin straight beam of golden yellow light. Before the beam could connect with its target Meta Knight woke up and tried to deflect the beam with Galaxia. When the beam connected with the sword a brilliant light flashed before dying away. The shining dragon flinched; Meta Knight looked behind to see Kirby getting up while casting a golden aura.

Meta Knight moved aside as Kirby's wings shone and changed to golden angel wings, his torn wing being repaired. His eyes changed completely blue and they glittered like stars. But his serious expression told a clear message. 'You're going down!'

Kirby fired a ray of light at the shining dragon and hit its belly jewel. The shining dragon buckled down in pain from the sudden attack and shot its own beam, but Kirby was unaffected. The angel winged dragon walked to the injured wyvern before pouncing and biting one of its wings. The wing shattered like fine china and the shining dragon screeched. Biting back only caused more pain for the beast (yep, it's bonified screwed). Jumping back and getting some distance it spat balls of explosive light at the pink angel dragon, but that didn't work either. Kirby swiped his wings and mini tornadoes buffeted the shining dragon. Growling at the suddenly invincible dragon, it tried a desperate charge to its foe's wing. Biting down only let loose an ear shattering clang that disoriented the demon beast. No longer going to take c(expletive) from the demon dragon, Kirby pierced his left forefoot's claws into the demon beast's stomach and held it up. Silent from astonishment, Fumu managed to ask Meta Knight "What is that?" The blue knight answered "UltimaDragon Kirby" Kirby let loose a mighty beam that completely disintegrated the shining dragon. Immediately afterwards Kirby was enveloped in golden light and the light disappeared, leaving a small pink puffball lying on the ground. Sword, Blade, Warrah, and Toramizu saw the whole thing. Fumu ran to Kirby and saw that he was just asleep, tired from what happened. He woke up for only a few seconds and saw everything as a blur before falling asleep again.

* * *

Looks like Kirby tired himself out. How many of you expected Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!? Hope you enjoyed! Now all that's left is the epilogue. Don't forget to review!


	13. Epilogue, Stargazing and Singalongs

The sun had gone down only minutes ago and now Meta Knight sat down looking at the stars with a certain blue dragon he hadn't seen since the haunted castle incident. "It's right there, right? Aqualiss?" BlueDragon pointed to a blue star. "That's it" Meta Knight answered. Shortly after, Kirby sat beside the older Star Warrior. Kirby pointed to one star and started tracing a shape. "That's the Draco constellation Kirby!" BlueDragon informed the baby warrior. "Poyo! Poyo!" Meta Knight sat quietly and started tracing more shapes in the stars while BlueDragon started singing "_Ole~! Ole~! Saa tachiagare! Shouri no hana wo mune ni kazashite"_ Kirby seemed happy about the singing so she continued. _"Dare ni mo mane wa sasenai sa. Bokura dake no kono Style de. Kono uta ga mune ni todoku nara. Shouri wa mou te no naka ni aru." _Kirby seemed like he wished he could sing well so he could sing along with the dragon. _"Akirameru koto wa keshite nai. Kono basho ni bokura iru kagiri. Tada tatakau tame dake ni bokura. Ima kobushi sora e tsukiageta." "Taiyou ga bokura wo terashi. Kono daichi de kagayakeru you ni utau!"_ BlueDragon and Kirby looked at Meta Knight, who had sung that last verse, before the dragon continued singing. Meta Knight sang along as well, Kirby listening happily to the duet. The night was still young, who said they had to sing just _Shouri no Uta_.


End file.
